Screenhog
as of 28-8-07]] Screenhog is a well known moderator. He sometimes writes in the What's New Blog just like Billybob does, though not as often. Screenhog (the penguin) has all the items in Club Penguin. Screenhog also does not enjoy crowds much. Screenhog's real name is Chris Hendricks. He is the graphic designer of Club Penguin. He was shown on the old Developer Blog working on a computer. His site is here. He shares a test account called Freesing with Gizmo to squash bugs. Freesing wears the Jolly Roger Flag pin most of the time. He also wears the Aunt Arctic background with his pin. Freesing was banned because of Microchip, but he managed to unban the penguin and was seen online on the 20th November. Freesing was seen with Spawn0frawn0, Freesing said he was fake and he was making him say he was Rsnail, Freesing may be real. Sightings *'October 23, 2008:' Screenhog participates in Vital Viper's (Polo Field also showed up) party on Club Penguin *'August 30, 2009:' Freesing was seen at the Dock, Pizza Parlor, the Dojo and the Iceberg in Frozen. *'September 17, 2009:' Freesing was seen in the Bonus Game Room. *'September 22, 2009:' Freesing was seen at the Town, the Snow Forts and somehow in the Bonus Game Room in Sleet. *'September 26, 2009:' Freesing was seen with Gizmo, at the Ski Village, the Ski Lodge, the Night Club, the Dock and his Igloo, in Frozen. *'October 5, 2009:' Freesing was seen with Gizmo and Coco at the Dock, in Sleet. *'October 8, 2009:' Freesing was seen at the Dock, in Sleet. *'October 19, 2009:' Freesing was seen in his igloo, in Sleet. *'October 25, 2009:' Freesing was seen all over the island testing bots, in Sleet. *'November 19, 2009:' Freesing seen at Town and in his igloo adding people on Sleet. *'November 20, 2009:' Freesing was seen at Ice Berg Adding People on Sleet. *'November 21, 2009:' Freesing was seen all over the island adding friends, playing a game with his friends and playing "Freesing Says". *'November 22, 2009:' Freesing was seen at the Dock on Sleet. *'November 22, 2009:' Freesing was seen on Sleet at the Fire Dojo, he was hacked *'November 26, 2009:' Freesing was seen at Fire Dojo all day. *'December 4, 2009:' Freesing was seen with Luv2dance160 at the Dock. *'December 6, 2009:' Freesing seen in his igloo, the Iceberg and at the Snow Forts. *'December 10, 2009: '''Freesing was seen at the Forest on Sleet Interview '''Screenhog interview, posted on the official Club Penguin Blog on February 14, 2008:' ---- What's you favorite outfit to wear in Club Penguin? *Screenhog: I change outfits too much to have a favorite one. But I really like the musical instruments and the hard hat! What's your favorite activity in Club Penguin? *Screenhog: I'd have to say the mini-games are my favorite. Out of all the games, Astro-Barrier and Jet Pack Adventure are the best, in my opinion. Can other penguins meet you online? *Screenhog: I'm usually playing mini-games when I go online, but if you do run into me, I'd be happy to meet you. Trivia *Screenhog has all the items in Club Penguin. *Screenhog has been rarely seen with a wig. He usually has a hat on instead. *Gizmo might be using Freesing, as Vader2006 reportedly gets hacked quite often. *Screenhog has been seen training with the Nacho Army on 4th July, 2009. He could have been hacked. *Freesing is a Member. *Screenhog usually goes on Sleet or Frozen. *Freesing said that his main penguin Screenhog is banned because of MicroChip123; he's trying to unban it. *He is younger than Billybob. *Like Happy77, he is a normal penguin. *He works very closely with Billybob to create new ideas, games, items and lots of other things for Club Penguin. *Screenhog is currently a Non-member. * Freesing likes to play Freesing Says, a game like Simon Says. **This could mean there might be a game of Freesing and Rockhopper Says if Freesing and Rockhopper are in the same room External Links *Screenhog's Blog Category:People Category:Moderators Category:Famous Penguins Category:Club Penguin